Angel
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Alexandria Winchester and her brothers find a guy wandering in the woods not knowing who he is. They find out that he is an Angel named Castiel and Uriel and the other Angels want him dead for some reason. What happens when Alex falls for Castiel and in the process he regains his memories? Will she still love him after finding out what he did? M for Sexual cont. Lang. Violence.
1. The Hunt

_AN: This story is going to be different from regular SPN stories. But it will be hopefully a great story, Sorry if the chapters seem short but the story was originally written in a comp book so the the chapters seem long. As always I don't own SPN or anyone there in. The only thing I own Is Alexandria. Let's get started!_

 _Part 1_

 _Grace_

 _Chapter 1- The Hunt_

 __ _D_ _uring the many years as a hunter Alexandria Winchester had never encountered Angels…Till now._

 _Uriel stood before her and her brothers Sam and Dean arrogant and dickish as always. "Listen to me you Mud Monkeys, you'll do as you are told." The dark skinned Angel ordered. Dean the ever blunt one of the siblings smirked. "Or what, you can't kill us. Remember? The man upstairs has plans for us." That took the wind out of Uriel's sails. Without a word the Angel was gone. The Winchesters stood in the woods looking around still confused. "Why are we here again?" Alex asked running a hand through her long dark hair._

 _"Looking for a missing rogue Angel." Sam said._

 _They continued to walk in silence until Sam stopped. "Maybe we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way."_

 _"I don't like that idea." Dean said looking at his brother for a moment. Alex looked at Sam. "No Dean Sam's got a point, we'll cover more ground for sure." "Fine, meet back here in fifteen."Dean said heading North. Sam went West and Alex went East._

 _A_ _lex was coming up to a creek after a couple minutes of walking, her nose crinkled against the smell. She paused sensing she was being watched. She turned quickly and looked but saw nothing but trees. She turned back but out of her peripheral she saw movement behind a tree. She quickly drew her gun and took aim. Not that it would do any good against an Angel._

 _"Come out now!" She ordered._

 _There was a slight hesitance in the person but they moved from behind the tree, and it was a guy and much to Alex's displeasure he was naked. Not one to show discomfort Alex just looked him in the face. He had the most startling blue eyes. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" Alex asked._

 _"I'm not sure who I am." The guy said confused. "But I'm not following you."_

 _Just then Sam and Dean ran up and seeing the naked state of the guy quickly looked away._

 _"Damn Alex when I said find a date I didn't mean a naked one." Dean teased. "Shut up!" Alex retorted._

 _"What's a date?" The guy asked._

 _"Well I think we found him." Sam said looking at the ground. Alex looked at the guy, well his face anyway. He didn't seem dangerous. He seemed lost and confused , not your typical douchey Angel._

 _"Guys, something is wrong here. This guy doesn't seem like your run of the mill a-hole Angel." Alex said._

 _The guy looked at them even more confused. "Who are you?"_

 _Sam looked at him. "Are you in hiding?"_

 _"From who?"_

 _Dean sighed. "Terrific we have an amnesiac halo boy."_

 _"Castiel."_

 _The siblings turned and saw Uriel standing a few feet off. "Castiel? Is that his name?" Alex asked. Uriel nodded and stepped towards them. "Yes, now hand him over." The Winchesters stepped in front of Castiel shielding him from Uriel. "Why? Why is he so important? He doesn't even know who he is." Alex stated._

 _"Well that's fine, he's a traitor. We plan on killing him anyways." Uriel scoffed._

 _Castiel tensed at the statement. "What did I do? Who are you?!"_

 _"Your not killing him." Alex said with vindication. Uriel smiled. "And you plan on stopping me?"_

 _"Alex take Castiel and go." Dean said stepping in front of his little sister. "But Dean-"_

 _"Go!"_

 _Alex turned and led Castiel back to the parked Impala. Uriel went to follow but Dean and Sam stepped in front of him. "Your playing with fire." Uriel warned. "I've played with fire," Dean said. "Been there done that. But what you don't know is that we don't let dick hole Angels kill people."_

 _"Well see there Dean, that's where you contradict yourself, Castiel is an Angel too." Uriel smiled. "He doesn't even know who he is!" Sam snapped._

 _"So there for," Dean finished. "It wouldn't be right to kill him, it wouldn't be right regardless. What did he do anyways?"_

 _"That's none of your concern!" Uriel snapped._

 _Dean and Sam pulled out an Angelic Blade from their coat pockets. "Well we should be your concern." Dean smiled. Uriel looked at them for a moment rage in his eyes, then was gone in the sound of fluttering wings._

 _A_ _lex and Castiel walked up to the Impala and Alex pulled a blanket from the trunk and handed it to Castiel. He wrapped it around himself which Alex was thankful for. She looked at him regarding him. He had dark wild short hair, his skin was tan from the sun and he had a bit of a five o'clock shadow going. Castiel looked at the Impala curiously. "You've never seen a car before?" Alex asked._

 _"I don't remember." Castiel said looking at her, his gaze held curiosity and nervousness._

 _Alex had to ask the question that had been on her mind. "You don't remember anything?" Castiel shook his head. "The only thing I remember is waking up in the woods." He answered. "How does that guy know me?" He asked tilting his head._

 _Alex was quiet for a moment. Should she tell him? Just at that moment Dean and Sam walked up. "Uriel is gone, he took off." Dean said leaning against the Impala. Sam looked at Castiel with a curious look. "So you have no idea why Uriel and the other Angels are after you?" Castiel shook his head. "No, I'm still trying to wrap my head around me being one."_

 _Dean laughed. "Well there is no sense doing it here. We need to get you some clothes man, You can't walk around in your birthday suit."_

 _"Birthday suit?"_

 _"Naked, you can't walk around naked Cass." Dean said giving the Angel a nickname._

 _Alex smiled, she was happy that they she had hoped had finally found a nice Angel. Even if he didn't know who he was. They would figure out why Uriel and the other Angels wanted him dead._

 _"Let's go get you some clothes Castiel. We will figure out were to go from there…"_

 __Next time in Angel__

 _Dean smiled at the outfit. "What's he going to be? A Holy Tax Accountant?" Sam sighed at the statement. "It's the only thing here that will fit him." Dean reached over and grabbed a beige trench coat off the rack. "This will work too."_

 _AN: Well I hope this first installment will work for now. please review and tell me what you think so far, I'd love to hear from you. Reviews will make me update faster! ~TBC1622_


	2. Holy Tax Accountant

AN: Welcome back to this installment of Angel, as always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. All i own is Alexandria. Lets get started on this chapter!

Chapter 2- Holy Tax Accountant

Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot of a clothing store. Dean shut the vehicle off and turned and looked at Alex. "Sam and I will go get the clothes. Cass can't go in there naked. Will you be okay here?" Alex nodded. "Yeah go ahead." Sam and Dean got out closing the door and headed inside.

Once inside they headed to the mens section, riffling through some clothes for a while not really finding anything that would fit. Sam found some black pants, a white button down shirt, and black business jacket that might fit but that was it. "Dean?" Dean smiled at the outfit. "What's he going to be? A Holy Tax Accountant?" Sam sighed at the statement. "It's the only thing here that will fit him." Dean reached over and grabbed a beige trench coat off the rack. "This will work too." Sam nodded and reached over and grabbed one last thing, a blue tie.

They walked over and put the things on the counter. Sam paused for a moment. "Oh wait!" He said and rushed off.

Alex sat looking out the window watching for Sam and Dean. "What's your name?" Castiel asked breaking the silence. Alex looked at him realizing she'd never told him her name. "Alexandria Winchester, but you can call me Alex." Castiel smiled. "Can I call you Alexandria? That's a beautiful name."

"Sure I don't mind."

"And the two guys are your brothers?" Castiel asked gesturing to the store. "Yeah, the tall one is Sam and the slightly shorter one is Dean." Alex laughed. Just then the car doors opened and sam and Dean piled in, Sam holding the shopping bag. "What did you get?" Alex asked reaching into the front seat and grabbing the bag. "The only thing that would fit." Sam said.

Alex pulled out the white shirt first and nodded in approval. She knew her brothers had good taste. Next came the pants, when she pulled out the business jacket she looked at Sam and Dean. "A suit?"

"It was the only thing that would fit." Dean said with apprehension.

The last four things Alex pulled out were a pair of shoes, a pack of socks, a pack of boxers, and the trench coat. She looked at the trench coat and shrugged putting everything back in the bag and handing it to Castiel.

"Thanks." Castiel said taking the bag.

A couple minutes later they pulled into a rest stop with a restroom. "You can go get dressed in the restroom." Dean said. Grabbing the bag and pulling the blanket tight around him Castiel got out and headed into the bathroom.

Dean looked at Alex in the rearview mirror. "So does he remember anything?"

"The only thing he remembers is waking up in the woods." Alex replied. Sam looked back at the restroom in contemplation. "So we know that he didn't remember who he was…He still doesn't know everything. Uriel and the other Angels want him killed and he doesn't know why." He said. Dean nodded looking at him. "Pretty much."

Alex leaned back into the cool leather of the seat and sighed. Ever since Uriel's intrusion into their lives the Angels had been breathing down their necks. It was almost impossible to do anything without them making some smart ass comment.

Just then Castiel emerged from the restroom fully dressed, the blanket folded in his arms. Alex looked at Castiel for a moment, he was very handsome in the outfit she had to admit. She quickly pushed the thought from her mined, and looked away as Castiel got back into the car. "Looking good Cass." Dean said looking at the Angel. Castiel looked at Dean for a moment then down at himself. "These clothes…Are very comfortable."

"Glad to hear it." Sam said looking at him in the rearview mirror. Alex glanced at him sidelong and smiled. "Cass your tie is crooked."

Castiel looked down at his tie and fiddled with it for a moment trying to fix it. Alex laughed and turned in the seat and leaned over to fix the tie. "There."

"Thank you Alexandria." Castiel said looking at her.

"No problem."

_Next time in Angel_

Alex glanced at the time as she laid in bed restlessly trying to get some sleep. _3:25am an ungodly hour to still be awake._ She thought agitatedly. "Your still awake…" Alex jumped almost screaming as she sat up and saw Castiel standing in the room. "Cass you scared the shit out of me!" "Sorry that was not my intention, are you okay?"

AN: Sorry this is so short it is a filler chapter, the next chapter will be longer I promise!


End file.
